Book One: Shattered Pieces
by Rainingshadows12
Summary: What happenes when your just a kit in RiverClan when your life get's turned upside down? Your father is becoming a crazed pshycopath, and your only sibling is againts you? Well that is what's happening to Rainingkit. The only one she can turn to is dead.
1. Proluge

**I do NOT own warriors Only my OC. YAYA!**

RiverClan: Leader: Shadestar- Jet black tom with perching yellow eye's. He has white under his chin

Deputy: Brightpool- light pale she-cat with ginger splotches and bright green eye's.

**Apprentice- Rosepaw: pale she-cat with a pinkish tint to her pelt**

Medicine Cat: Hailfrost-white she-cat with red eye's. She became blind

Warriors:

Patchblaze: A white tom cat with black spots over his pelt.

Whiskertail: Dark grey tom cat with light black stripes on his tail.

**Frostpaw: Pure white she-cat with bright blue eye's.**

Dewspirit-Grey tom cat with dul grey eyes

Cloudburst-Pure white tom cat with sky blue eyes.

Fallenwish: silver she-cat with dark splotches on her pelt.

**Appretnice- Sunpaw- golden yellow tom with blazing green eye's. There is a dark orange color spot on his chest in the shape of the sun.**

Mudfoot- light brown dusty tom with dark brown paw's

Puddlestep- light grey she-cat with one paw darker then the other's.

Oakleaf- brown she-cat with amber eye's.

Blazefoot- ginger tom with emerald green eye's

**Apprentice- Maplepaw- patchy brown tom**

Dimondear- light grey and white she-cat with

**Apprentice- Brokenpaw-Dark orange tabby tom**

Robinwing-calico she-cat with white paws

Shatteredheart-silver striped tom cat

Apprentices:

Rosepaw

Frostpaw

Sunpaw

Maplepaw

Brokenpaw

Queens:Dawnmist: dark tabby she-cat with light grey markeings. Kits, Rainingkit, light grey she-kit with black paws, tail tip and patch over eye, Blackkit, black tom with icy blue eye's. Is having Shadestar's kits.

Mistcloud-White she-cat with grey spot's and brilliant green eye's. Kits, Amberkit, a light tabby brown she-cat with white paws, Ripplekit-grey she-cat with dark stripes that looks like ripples in her pelt. Spiritkit-silvery tom cat with dark grey stripes. Having Whiskertails kits.

Elders:

Petalfur- grey and white she-cat

Pebblefoot-molted grey tom

ShadowClan:

Leader: Willowstar-light tabby she-cat

Deputy: Bruntpelt- dark brown tom cat who looks like his has burns

Medicine Cat: Tigerlily

**Apprentice-Lightpaw-light colored she-cat with bright blue eye's.**

ThunderClan:

Leader: Foxstar- redish brown tom cat

Deputy: Amberleaf-tabby brown she-cat with amber eye's.

Medicine Cat: Darkbird- dark colored tom with dull blue eye's

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Redpaw-a ginger tom that has a redish tint to his fur

WindeClan:

Leader: Swiftstar- a long legged tom with a rusty colored pelt.

Deputy: Stormcall- dark grey tom with grayish eye's.

**Apprentice: Fringepaw- white and grey tom cat**

Medicine Cat: Firespirit-light orange she-cat

Prologue

Darkness filled the lands surrounding the lake. Suddenly a flash of red burst threw the darkness filling the forest with fire. A white she-cat looked around at the seen horrified.

"This is what is to come if they let in the fire." a molted colored she-cat said as she came up from behind.

The white she-cat turned her head to star at the other cat. "Then Tawnystep how do we stop this?" she asked her former mentor.

"The only thing that can stop fire in rain." said Tawnystep as she started to fade away.

The other ca opened her jaw to say something else but she found herself waking up in darkness. First she thought that what Tawnystep has told her was coming true but then relaxed as she smelt other cat's next to her. Letting out a small sigh she carefully stood up making sure she wasn't going to step on anyone so she took a few steps back.

"Hailfrost." someone said and the white she-cat flicked her ears in response.

"Yes?" she asked then sniffed the air slightly wanting to know who called her name. By the scent of the cat she could tell he was a tom.

"Did you…" The ThunderClan's medicine cat, Darkbrid trailed off since he knew he wasn't suppose to talk about what had happened

Even though Hailfrost could see the tom she could feel tension.

"Yes Darkbird. And I prey that he know what will happen." she older cat answered then sighed. "But for now we will worry about our own Clans. We can't do much worrying over something that will happen to each Clan or we'll never be able to do anything. Plus we will startle the Clan." added then she felt moment on the ground, signaling the other medicine cats getting up. _And I only prey StarClan will guide us threw this. It has been a while since they have spoken. _she thought. She made her way back toward RiverClan fallowing the familiar scents. _But this time Hailfrost, the rain can't act alone._ Tawnystep's voice whispered into her ear.

This made the blind she-cat stop in her tracks at that. "Tawnystep what do you mean?" she called out into the night sky. The only thing that answered was the whistle of the wind as it blew threw the trees.

The Blind Medicine cat let out a hiss in frustration before she kept on moving. Trying to think of what Tawnystep could mean.

* * *

Yeah it's sorta suckish right now but it'll get better!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter Does.**

As the sun ray's peeked threw the cracks in the RiverClan nursery a jet black tom slipped his way inside before the other cats woke up. His green eyes landed on the two bundles of fur that lay sleeping against there mother's belly fur.

"How are you Dawnmist?" the tom asked his mate as his gaze flickered up to her.

The dark tabby she-cat looked up at her mate Shadestar. Her eyes warm and soft. "I am perfectly fine Shadestar. You worry to much." she purred then she glanced down at the two bundles of fur. "You haven't been here since they were named four moons ago." she murmured.

"I'm sorry Dawnmist it's just been very hard with all this fighting with ShadowClan and WindClan." Shadestar meowed then he nuzzled her cheek. "But I am doing my best for you and them." he whispered.

Dawnmist opened up her mouth to say something but the sound of something crashing threw the nursery stopped her.

"I told you not to do that!" A small voice hissed to something else.

"Yeah well I wouldn't have done that if you didn't bit my tail!" another voice hissed back.

"Yeah well-"

"Kits." Dawnmist meowed calmly but her voice was stern.

The black tom and the grey she-kit stopped bickering and looked over at there mother. "Yes mother?" they asked in union.

"Your bickering will wake up other cats who need there rest now quite down." she dark tabby she-cat told them.

"Yes mo-DADDY!" The grey she-kit mewed happily then rubbed her head against his legs. Like it was the most softest thing she had ever felt, and wasn't willing to stop.

"Rainingkit I kind of need my fur." Shadestar said teasingly as he nudged her lightly with his nose.

The light grey she-cat stopped then looked up at her father then stepped back feeling angered at him. "Why don't you visit? Whiskertail visits's his kits' all the time!" she complained. Though Rainingkit knew that her father was the leader and that he had a lot of things going on, so did Whiskertail and he came here as much as possible.

Her father looked down at Rainingkit and something flashed threw his eyes. What it was? Rainingkit couldn't tell. It was to quick. "I do try Rainingkit. I really do." he meowed not as softly as mother did when she was upset.

Rainingkit had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her father. A flash of silver fur caught her attention and she turned her head to one side and spotted Spiritkit. He was staring back at her trying to mouth something to her. "Um Mother can I go play?" she asked turning her back onto her father.

Dawnmist glanced at Rainingkit then up at Shadestar for a heart-beat then nodded her head.

Rainingkit smiled happily then rushed over to Spiritkit. She tried to come to a stop but failed and crashed into the kit. The two of them rolled out into the camp clearing Rainingkit somehow managed to pin Spiritkit.

"Ha got you." she purred at him. The tom squirmed under her trying to get free.

"See Rainingkit I told you to stop eating so much fish." The voice of her brother snickered from behind.

Rainingkit got off of Spiritkit and spun around to face her brother. "I am not fat!" She spat at him.

"Couldn't fool me' Blackkit taunted her.

Rainingkit growled at her brother. Her fur started to bristle and her eyes narrowed. Something light and soft brushed over her back calming her. She glanced over in that direction thinking it would be Spiritkit, it was Brokenpaw. Tom of every she-cat's dreams, or so she was told by Frostpaw.

"Fighting with one another isn't going to solve things." Brokenpaw told both of them, though he was staring at Blackkit.

Blackkit narrowed his eyes at Brokenpaw and lifted his head into the air. He turned away from him and his sister and stalked over to were Amberkit, a light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and her sister Ripplekit, a grey she-cat with dark black stripes were playing.

"Don't let him get under your fur." Brokenpaw meowed looking down at Rainingkit with his dark amber eyes.

"I…I'll try." Rainingkit said glancing away from him.

A piercing yowl echoed threw the Clan from far of in the territory causing Rainingkit's blood to run cold. Then a sheik of pure terror hit Rainingkit's ears and she cowered into Brokenpaw's fur.

The entrance to the camp shook and Mudfoot busted into the clearing. His dusty brown pelt was stained with lots of crimson red blood and on his back was his sister Puddlestep, who looked lifeless.

Rainingkit stared wide eyed at Puddlestep scared that she lively she-cat was dead. But she saw the faint rise and fall of her chest. Next to Mudfoot was Cloudburst. His usual snowy white pelt soaked in blood. And then being carried by both Cloudburst and Mudfoot was the lifeless body of Rosepaw.

Her neck was slit and her usual bright sky blue eyes were dull and glossy staring straight ahead at nothing.

Dawnmist emerged from the nursery and gave a depressed wail then rushed over to Rosepaw, Rainingkits and Blackkit's half sister. Her father was Blackcoal but he died moons before Rainingkit and Blackkit were born.

Rainingkit had no idea what happened next she was just staring straight ahead of her scared of what attacked them would show up again. Then the yowl from her father snapped her out of her daze and she looked up to see Shadestar calling a clan meeting.

"Cats of RiverClan! As most of you have seen young Rosepaw is dead and Puddlestep is hanging on but barely! And we can all guess who have done this, ShadowClan!" he hissed his eyes glinting with anger. "They have been causing us great suffering fro the past moons making our numbers shrink. They think they can get away with these things they are wrong!" he yowled earning murmurs of agreement from the Clan.

"And so we make certain moves to make sure they don't get away with it!" He exclaimed his glanced around the cats until they landed on Blackkit then on Rainingkit. "Blackkit, Rainningkit come forward." he meowed.

Rainingkit sat there staring up at her father confused as she ever could be. Was he making her and her brother apprentices now? He was crazy they just turned four moons! She felt something nudge her forward and she glanced back to see it was Brokenpaw.

Rainingkit shook her head then padded forward standing next to Blackkit. She shared an uneasy glance with him then looked up at there father.

"Yes I know they are young, but they are strong and clever and no I'm not just saying this because they are my kits." he meowed glancing down at one of the cats who was whispering to another which quickly stopped. "Blackkit, you may be small and young but your heart and strong and kind, I trust you will make the right choices as an apprentice that will take you far. You shall be known as Blackpaw until those choices lead you up to becoming a great warrior. Fallenwish you shall mentor Blackpaw. You are a sweet and kind warrior, but you know when to be fierce as well, I trust you will pass on to him." He said.

Blackpaw beamed with pride as he padded towards his mentor. _The _Fallenwish. _The _cat who single pawedly chased off a ShadowClan patrol. _The_ prettiest she-cat RiverClan has ever seen. Rainingkit felt jealous but she knew that Fallenwish would be able to handle her brother's attitude. The two touched noses then Shadestar looked down at her.

"Rainingkit, you sometimes dough yourself and your actions, but when you put your spirit into it you know nothing can stand in your way, which is one of the best things to have in a warriors. Until your spirits grows stronger and leads you down that path of a true warrior you shall be known as Raningpaw." He told her with warm soft eyes. His gaze shifted from her then on each Clan cat as if searching for the right cat to mentor her. And suddenly he found it and turned his attention back on his daughter. "Shatteredheart you are skilled and you trust your judgement more then anything, I trust you well pass on these skills to Rainingpaw."

As Rainingpaw padded towards her mentor to touch noses with him thoughts raced threw her mind. Her father had given her Shatteredheart. Not the most friendliest of cats but the most skilled cat the Clans had ever heard of. The young light grey she-cat didn't know what to feel. Proud, scared, delighted or guilty. But she pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she touched noses with the silver stripped tom.

"Blackpaw! Rainingpaw! Blackpaw! Rainingpaw!" There Clan mates cheered slightly uneasily but it was covered up quickly.

Rainingpaw looked up at her mentor uneasily. Sure she was proud to finally be an apprentice but she felt to young and she didn't really want to go out into the territory after what happened with Rosepaw.

"You are sooo lucky Rainingpaw!" Spiritkit's mew interrupted her thoughts. She glanced down at her friend then gave a small smile.

"Yeah I guess so, but I don't feel it." she murmured then let out a sigh.

"Why not?" Spiritkit asked her tilting his head to one side.

"It's just, too early. I'm not even five moons yet." Rainingpaw muttered then glanced over at her father. His gaze was rested on her brother, Blackpaw. She let out a sigh then looked back at Spiritkit. "Well I'm going to go ask Shatteredheart what were going to do today." she said then gave him a friendly lick on the ear.

Before she left Rainingpaw noticed something flashed threw his eyes as she mentioned her new mentors name.

"Have fun." the small kit said not extremely happily then went over to his siblings.

Rainingpaw let out a sigh then turned around expecting to see her mentor sitting only a few feet away from her but she didn't see his familiar pelt, but he was gone.

"Rainingpaw over here." Someone called making her jump a bit. She spun around and spotted her mentor with Hailfrost, the medicine cat. The light grey she-cat padded over to Shatteredheart and the grumpy blind medicine cat.

"What are we doing?" she asked him curiously but her eyes were bright and excited.

"I was going out to guard Hailfrost while she got herbs, but since you are my apprentice know you should come along. See the territory." Shatteredheart told her then he looked at the blind she-cat. "Ready when you are, Hailfrost." he meowed.

The white she-cat let out a snort at the younger tom. "About time." she muttered slightly bitter. She rose to her paws then padded out onto the territory.

Shatteredheart let out a sigh then flicked his tail as he padded out of the camp.

Rainingpaw scrabbled after them almost running to keep up since her legs were smaller then there's by a lot. Her gaze looked around at every single things. The tree's, reeds bushes and even the ground. It was more soft and mushy then back at camp.

"Rainingpaw come along or you'll be left behind." Shatteredheart growled slightly at his apprentice.

Rainingpaw as snapped out of it then ran after her mentor and medicine cat then slowed as she reached them. "Sorry." she said lowering her head a bit.

"Just make sure you pay attention. You never know what you might walk into." her mentor told her then he looked over at Hailfrost. "Near WindClan boarder to collect herbs?" he asked her.

"Only place to collect Horsetail." Hailfrost answered as she led the way to the WindClan boarder.

When they reached it Hailfrost slipped off, but not so far away that they couldn't smell her. Shatteredheart lead Rainingpaw to the boarder then stopped a few fox-lengths away.

"What does it smell like?" he asked letting his emerald green eyes look down at her.

Rainingpaw scented the air then wrinkled her nose. "It doesn't smell to good." she murmured earning a stern look from her mentor so she sniffed again. "It smells like uhh….." she trailed off since she didn't know the name of that scent, or any scent for that matter.

"It's the moor land." Shatteredheart answered her then glanced out at he other Clans territory. "Looks like we made it just in time to meet a patrol." he murmured.

Just then about five cats padded over the hill and down to the boarder.

"Kit escape from the nursery?" a molted brown tom cat asked snickering at Rainingpaw.

Rainingpaw wanted to shrink back and cower behind her mother but she quickly remembered she was an apprentice know not a kit, and she'd make her Clan look weak if she did that. Father would not be please with her then. Instead of cowering Rainingpaw narrowed her ears and flattened her ears to her head.

"I'm not a kit." she hissed at him.

"Couldn't fool me. Ok then is your name Littlepaw?" the tom asked in a sneer.

Rainingpaw's claws sunk into the ground but she knew better then to attack. Especially since she didn't know any battle moves yet.

"Fangpaw quite!" and older light orange tabby snapped at him. His piercing yellow eyes landed on Shatteredheart.

"Tigerstripe why did we even charge over here in the first place? They aren't even over the boarder!" a young calico she-cat hissed at him.

"Tawnyspot quite." Tigerstripe meowed to her sternly then studied Rainingpaw and Shatteredheart. "What are you doing so close to the boarder?" he asked.

"We are with our medicine cat. And I was just teaching my apprentice a few things about boarders and all." Shatterehedheart answered him as calm as the young warrior could.

"Oh yeah then were-" a young jet black tom started to ask but was cut off by someone else.

"Will all you cats shut up. I may be blind but I am not deaf!" Hailfrost snapped as she dropped a bundle of horsetail by her feet.

"Hailfrost." A light orange she-cat said with a smile on her face.

The blind she-cat sniffed the air slightly then pointed her nose at were the orange she-cat was standing. "Firespirit? What are you doing with a bunch of warriors?" she asked the WindClan medicine cat.

"Well I was collecting herbs by myself but then they came saying something was up and that no cat should be alone." Firespirit said then crossed over the boarder and padded over to Hailfrost and whispered something into her ear.

While the two medicine cats talked the two Rival Clans were just standing there tense as could be.

Rainingpaw looked at the two apprntices Fangpaw, and the young black tom cat with green eyes. Fangpaw was glaring at her threw narrow eyes. She had no idea why but she knew one thing. She already hated the tom.

She ignored him then looked at the jet black tom cat with green eyes. He didn't seam as hostile or as mean as Fangpaw was.

Rainingpaw glanced over at her mentor and noticed he was talking quietly with Tigerstripe and Tawyspot. So she took this as a chance to meet other apprentices.

"Uh hello." the light grey she-cat said awkwardly.

Fangpaw let out a snort and ignored her.

"Hi." the jet black tom said then he bumped Fangpaw and gave him a look

"Fine. Hello, Littlepaw." Fangpaw said with a sneer.

Rainingpaw narrowed her eyes at him. What was his problem. "It's not Littlepaw it's Rainingpaw." She snapped at him. The fur along her back started to rise.

"Guys calm down." the black tom said stepping in front of Fangpaw.

"Oh stop acting all so noble, Darkpaw and stop trying to prove other's of how loyal your are. It will never help." Fangpaw spat at the black tom as he took a paw step back and turned to go to the cat called Tigerstripe joining in on the conversation.

Rainingpaw just watched shocked by what Fangpaw said to his own Clan mate! Though she had no idea what he meant it didn't sound nice. Her gaze flickered over to Darkpaw and saw that his head was hung and his tail was as well.

"Does he have thorns in his pelt or something?" Rainingpaw finally asked after a while of silence between the two.

Darkpaw looked up and chuckled a bit. "Don't know. But I wouldn't dough it." he said.

Rainingpaw smiled glad she was able to at least make him feel better even if it was a little bit. She opened her mouth to say something else but yowls and screeches cut her off and her eyes grew wide. The yowls weren't close but she knew were they were coming from, and from who as well. With out thinking she spun around and bolted for the sound.

"Rainingpaw! Rainingpaw!" Shatteredheart called after her but she ignored her mentor. All she cared about was making her way towards the screeches.

Paw steps thundered behind her so she glanced back quickly to see Darkpaw, Shatteredheart, and pretty much the rest of the other cats, which included the WindClan cats as well. But at the moment Rainingpaw didn't care at the moment.

She pushed herself faster but she heard paw steps gaining on her. She glanced back again and saw Darkpaw nearly on her tail. _WindClan cats are fast._ she thought amazed but she shook that out of her head. Her first priority was to get to the source of the noise.

She skidded to a halt as she reached the ShadowClan boarder. Forgetting Darkpaw was behind her she just stood there until she was knocked off her paws by the WindClan apprentice. They stumbled down a small hill and onto a large cat.

She felt herself soar threw the air then landed on the ground with a thud. Something heavy landed on top of her knocking the air out of her lungs. Thinking it was an enemy she froze in pure terror until she saw the familiar green eyes of Darkpaw looking at her.

"Would you not land on me?" she asked pushing herself up as he got off.

"Sorry he flung me" Darkpaw said then spun around. Rainingpaw fallowed his actions and wanted to press herself against him afraid of what she saw. Standing around a RiverClan patrol was a huge number of cats. A horrible stench filled her nose and she wrinkled it disgusted. And her blood ran cold.

Not from the size or how many cats there were but what was going on in the middle of the circle of cats.

Right in the middle was her mother pinned under a huge black tom with green eyes, just like Darkpaw, but she pushed that thought away to and only watched on in horror as she saw her mother's beautiful pelt mattered with blood and her flanks heaving. The black tom's mouth was moving but he was talking to low for her and Darkpaw to hear. When he finished speaking she watched as he raised his paw and then held out his claws close to her neck.

"NO!" Rainingpaw yowled as she flung herself forward squeezing threw cats. As she was just about to fling herself at the large black tom someone bit into her tail and flung her back wards. She hit the ground hard and rolled back until she was in front of Darkpaw.

She didn't see what happened next but she would never forget the sound she heard. Everythin went quite and Rainingpaw heard the sickening sound of claws ripping open a deep flesh wound and the cry of her mother. The sound of cats running of echoed threw the forest and Rainingpaw just laid there for a moment before she shot up to her paws and rushed over to her mother who was surrounded by Patchblaze, Fallenwish, Dawnmist's sister Diamondear, Sunpaw and Brokenpaw.

Rainingpaw buried her fur into her mother's letting her tear's mix with the blood on her pelt. She heard more paw steps and then tension thick in the air but it died down a little as they saw the scene. Rainingpaw had no idea what was going on. Only that three cats were surrounding her. Glancing up she noticed it was Sunpaw, Brokenpaw and Darkpaw.

"I'm sorry Rainingpaw, we tried to help but there was just to many." Sunpaw said quietly looking at his paws.

She didn't say anything and looked back at the limp figure of her mother. A tail was placed on her shoulders. She didn't know who it was but she didn't care. She pressed herself against one of the tree toms closing her eyes.

"Brokenpaw, Sunpaw, Rainingpaw were going to take her body back to camp then after we will escort the WindClan cats' home. Now come along." the familiar voice of her aunt Diamondear said to them.

Rainingpaw reopened her eyes then forced herself to leave her mother as Patchblaze and Shatteredheart carried her mother back to camp. To Rainingpaw it felt as if she was dragging her paws forcing herself to fallow after her Clanmates and WindClan cats then joined them. Brokenpaw was on one side of her trying to think of something to say but couldn't. Darkpaw was on the other side telling her something but she blocked it out not caring.

She heard someone else say it'll be all right. At that she just wanted to snap.

How would they know it would be all right? She was only four moons old! Her mother just died right in front of her and it was her father's fault too! He was the one who made her an apprentice. If he didn't she would still be here.

When she got back to camp she was going to tell her father those exact words. He deserved it to! At that she felt herself moving faster and once she reached the camp she froze and stared wide eyed as she saw the large black tom that killed her mother standing right next to her father.

"Cats of RiverClan! Today we welcome Nightwhisper and his friends into our Clan with open paws!" Shadestar announced to the clan proudly.

**Ok Chapter one is done! Wahoo. Yippee. And all that good stuff. Probably kind of suckish and stuff but I will make it better somehow!**

**So please review and stuff!**


End file.
